blood_tiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Ceolizohr Raam
A flirtatious Demon contracted by Autumn to serve as her Familiar, he now goes by the name Cole and aids his new master in her fight against the evils of the world. Personal Details Physical Description Cole has short, platinum blond hair. It is usually either kept shaggy and unkempt or slightly tousled. His eyes are slightly wide-set, and narrow. Cole has a pair of vibrant eyes, that seem to glow slightly like fire-light. His iris' are orange-red, with subtle flecks of gold. Cole has fairly thick lips, and his mouth is slightly downturned, though this is usually countered by his signature smirk. He has a thin, pointed nose that is slightly upturned at the tip. Cole has a fairly rectangular face, with a long, squared chin. Long and pointed ears protrude from either side of his head, angled upwards slightly. Each ear is adorned with several golden rings. He has light skin that is speckled lightly by subtle freckles, otherwise his complexion is completely flawless. Standing at roughly 6'6" Cole can be a rather intimidating figure, were he to stand up straight. His posture is typically slouched or hunched over. He has an athletic build, with prominent muscular definition. Family Cole's father is a Fallen Angel named Ramiel. He resides in the city of Dis, and was once known as a Watcher before he fell. His mother, Demiess, is a powerful Succubus belonging to the Second Circle of Hell. Cole, being her favorite child, has always been welcomed in her abode. Demiess serves as lieutenant to Nias, who commands the Second Circle. Cole's half-sister, Vamiir, shares the same mother. Vamiir, also known as the Winter of Pandemonium, is a Demon of the Second Circle like her mother. There has always been a fierce rivalry between the two siblings, though Cole seems to always have the advantage against his half-sister. Their animosity towards one another only grew when Cole attacked Vamiir in order to tear off her arm. During the same battle, he stole Vamiir's sword, which she had taken from her father. The sword, Winterthorn, is now in Cole's sole possession. Demiess has given birth to many progeny, though Cole does not personally know them all. The few that he is currently acquainted with are Vamiir, and the twins Pan and Loki. Pan and Loki, his younger half-siblings, have long served Cole as his Vassals. However, Cole is often quick to reprimand them, calling them his saboteurs rather than his servants. Were they not adored by his mother, he would have killed them many years ago. Personality Cole acts childish, eccentric and mischievous for most encounters. By all accounts, he appears to be a hot-headed oaf, one who delights in teasing and joking around. A clumsy man, incapable of achieving even the simplest of tasks or taking even the most dire of situations seriously. He seems indolent and arrogant, constantly boasting or trying to pass off work to another. Often delighting in flirtatious teasing, Cole is quick to pursue anyone he fancies. He will often try to woo a prospective lover through flattery. He makes little effort to hide his pursuit of carnal pleasures. Despite any kindness he may exhibit, Cole is a Demon, and a tricky one at that. It is not entirely obvious that he is a Demon who has spent guiltless eons torturing and subjugating others to heinous acts. At his core he is cruel, insidious and cunning. He is very much an intelligent Demon who enjoys outsmarting and toying with his victims. Cole's more sadistic nature becomes far more apparent during combat, as he is reckless and incredibly violent in his attacks. He is relentless, merciless and bloodthirsty. His playful demeanor is but an act, a guise he puts on to fool those around him into a false sense of security. Backstory Cole began his life in the Second Circle of Hell. A cesspit of self-indulgent decadence and profane practices of carnal rituals. The young Demon was raised among the Succubi that lived there, and discovered his love of torture while he "entertained" the countless sinful Souls found there. While residing in the Second Circle, Cole became acquainted with his older half-sister, Vamiir. The two were always at ends with one another, competing constantly to see who was more powerful. Cole eventually set off to make a name for himself. Along the way, Cole allied himself with another Demon, Relinoch Loxe. Both shared strong ambitions, and were equally matched in pride. The two eventually grew to become something akin to lovers. While Relinoch was playing a cruel game, Cole had surrendered his entirety to his new love. Cole had managed to find his way to the Eighth Circle of Hell, known as Malebolge. Becoming a Subjugator, Cole's new role was to punish the Souls of sinners for their crimes in life. In Malbolge, he condemned countless Souls to indescribable torment. For this, he was granted the fitting title of "Tormentor of the Pit." Close to claiming command of the Eighth Circle for himself, Cole was set upon by Relinoch and a legion of Demons. Cole was forced to abandon his prize, and fled Malebolge. His lover's betrayal shattered Cole completely. It proved to be a turning point in the Demon's life, as he never recovered from the wounds inflicted upon him that day. Shortly after Relinoch's betrayal, Cole was visited by a Witch looking to forge a Blood Pact. Introducing herself as Unari Sato, she was wild and fun. She built Cole back up, molding him into someone like herself. Eventually, Unari sought to become a Demon herself. With Cole's aid, she would become a Descendent, a Mortal turned Demon. The process took many years, and required the flesh of a living Demon. Returning to Hell, Cole attacked his former rival, Vamiir. Tearing off her arm, and stealing her sword, Cole destroyed any semblance of a relationship with his half-sister. Once the ritual was complete, and Unari was turned into a Demon, their already-shaky friendship began to deteriorate. Eventually, things soured completely, and Cole severed his ties. Returning to Hell, Cole mostly kept to himself after returning to the Second Circle. Centuries passed, until another Witch came to Cole seeking to make a Blood Pact. As his last involvement with a Witch ended horribly, Cole was reluctant to join forces with a Mortal once more. However, something about this girl would not allow him to simply let her go. Autumn possessed far more power than she realized, and this intrigued Cole. He agreed to her Blood Pact, what he believed would be a simple act of exacting revenge. Entering the Mortal Realm once more, Cole was tasked with finding a murderer. Things seemed to be going well, up until it became clear that they were pursuing something otherworldly. The trail ran cold after two years of searching. Even with his powers, Cole was unable to track down the Demon that had murdered Autumn's family. With the contract remaining unfulfilled, Cole continues to be bound to Autumn. Abilities Demonic Powers Category:Characters Category:Demons